


Call This Place Our Home

by DovahTobi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Some Swearing, idk what else to tag this as, some angst I guess at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahTobi/pseuds/DovahTobi
Summary: So in my discord server for Shifting Lines earlier we talked about all of them being together and this popped into my head, it's very different from how I normally write. I'd like to one day write a long haul/multichapter based on this but SL is my main priority so I do not know when/if I will write it. Enjoy the little ficlet I guess?Also the Marauders are based on my interpretation of them from Shifting Lines (except for some sexualities obviously), so Shifting Lines AU I guess?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Peter Pettigrew/James Potter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 39





	Call This Place Our Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nhum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhum/gifts).



> Dedicated to Jack, my amazing QPP

_Smaller than dust on this map_

_Lies the greatest thing we have_

_The dirt in which our roots may grow_

_And the right to call it home_

_\- North, Sleeping At Last_

*

Neither of them were sure when things changed.

They had been close since the first day, their bond growing stronger with each passing day until it was well known throughout the school that you wouldn't see one without the other. They were joined at the hips.

James and Sirius were an unshakable duo.

The first time they shared a bed, Sirius could barely sleep. He was uncomfortable and scared. But as time passed on and they shared a bed more often he grew more comfortable until there were many mornings when they'd wake up entangled in one anothers' limbs.

They grew older.

Went through puberty.

Sirius talked about girls, and James listened.

Sirius silently pined for Remus, and James knew.

Then one night in their fourth year they were both drunk, curled up in James's bed, talking about various things, when Sirius turned his head to look at James, and their lips touched.

It progressed from there. Urgent, drunken pawing, hands all over, desperate kisses until they fell into a deep sleep wrapped up together.

They were both awkward the next day and barely spoke.

It was kinda weird since everyone considered them practically brothers, but neither felt that way.

They got drunk again, and Sirius pinned James down, kissing him all over.

For a while it was only when they were drunk, and then when Sirius visited James over the summer they were both very sober when they burned each other up with touches and kisses.

They returned to school hoping to hide it, but of course their two closest friends could tell something changed. Remus pretended he couldn't see it, while Peter wasn't sure how to act.

Until one night his girlfriend dumped him and he cried, hating himself, feeling pathetic, wishing he could be as cool as his friends, as good looking as them. They were all drunk again, and Sirius and James comforted Peter, promising he was, promising they thought he was better than them, that they loved him.

Peter said he could never be good enough.

James kissed him.

They loved Peter with the same love they had for each other, and the same love they felt for Remus. Neither of them had ever spoken of it until that moment.

Then the three were together. They tried to keep it quiet and not make a big deal around Remus but of course he knew. He could tell.

He could smell it on them.

All three wished Remus were like them, wished he would just finish the quartet that was fated to be more than friends but none dared breach that wall.

Until one night when Remus came back from a prefect meeting early, and walked in on the three of them in bed. He just stared at them, and they stared back.

"Pardon for the interruption," Remus said, and left the dorm.

Sirius went after him because of course it was Sirius, Sirius had loved Remus since the moment he saw him. They _all_ loved Remus, but Sirius wanted him the most.

They were not drunk that night. Sirius got Remus to come back, and their small friend tried to pretend everything was fine but they could see it breaking him. They had left him out, and it was destroying him. They admitted they thought he'd hate them if they tried to get him to join.

Remus called them stupid.

Sirius kissed Remus.

After that they were together, all the time. Even after Sirius fucked up and betrayed them by telling Snape how to get under the Whomping Willow... slowly... very slowly they came back to one another. They helped repair one another's hearts, being especially careful with Remus who had been so broken.

They always shared beds. It was either two and two, or all four in one. Except the occasions Remus's touch aversion flared up and he couldn't stand it, then Remus was alone and the other three shared a bed.

Remus's nightmares lessened as he shared a bed. When it was all four of them, he almost never had a nightmare, buried under the arms of his three lovers.

They went on dates. Sometimes all four, sometimes two and two. Never three. Never leaving just one person out.

James's love was bright and energetic, Sirius's love was passionate and intense, Remus's love was gentle and quiet, and Peter's love was caring and sweet. A million combinations none of them ever grew bored of, or grew jealous of.

Graduation came and went, and the four moved into a house James bought. They each had their own bedroom but they still always shared. They settled into their roles. All of them found work, except for Remus who couldn't. He grew bitter over not providing even though there was plenty of money. He tried not to let it show but some days it was difficult.

Then the war really kicked into gear. Albus Dumbledore needed them. James and Sirius quit their jobs to help the Order. Remus felt better when he was given work by Albus, feeling needed, feeling _useful_. Peter tried to balance his job with Order work, and grew stressed.

Peter hated the war the most out of all of them. He was often found crying, and they'd comfort him. It was okay. He didn't need to be part of the Order. But he pushed himself nonetheless, knowing he'd feel left out, wanting to keep up with his lovers in all aspects... but it wore on him.

Then the Potters wrote to James. They weren't getting any younger, and James _was_ the Potter heir. He swore and stormed around the house, furious, determined never to marry. He wanted to be a father, and planned to adopt one day, but he wasn't going to get married.

However... without the Potter fortune all of them would be in a difficult situation.

Remus was the one to suggest Lily.

His best friend outside the Marauders.

That's when the other three found out she was a lesbian. She had been in a very serious relationship that had ended in heartbreak, and hadn't dated since.

With the war going on, she was scared of her position as a Muggleborn. She was strong, she could fight, but she had often written to Remus confessing over how alone she felt. He constantly asked her over, but she didn't want to bother the happy foursome.

She visited shortly after, and James laid it out on the table.

He'd give her his pureblood name, she'd ensure he kept the fortune. No romance, no physical aspect, nothing.

A few months later they were married.

It was hard on Sirius, Remus, and Peter seeing him acting like the happy groom, tying the knot with a girl.

That night they all went back to the Marauder house, and James made it clear that he was still part of them. Lily put soundproof spells on her new room, and felt safer.

The war was hard, but they were happy.

James and Lily began discussing the possibility of a child. She wanted to be a mother as much as he wanted to be a father. They talked about it with the other three and a few months later Lily happily announced she was pregnant.

When Harry was born, everyone rejoiced. They all loved him more than any of them thought possible. All three of James's boyfriends were godfathers but Sirius took on the Ministry sanctioned role of godfather, since Peter admitted he was nervous at the thought of raising a child by himself, and Remus literally couldn't be Ministry sanctioned anything.

For a few brief months things were glorious.

And then everything went to shit.

The war grew bleaker, people began dying, Order members began dying.

It was clear there was a traitor.

Nobody trusted anyone, not even their own friends—except, of course, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They trusted one another wholeheartedly.

Even if Remus was starting to get anxious and edgy from his missions he refused to talk about.

Even if Peter grew silent and began withdrawing from everyone.

Even if Sirius began drinking more and losing his temper.

The darkness spread but they did their best to stay together even if it was breaking apart, even if there was something between them, even if the war was pointing a great big cannon shot at them.

They trusted each other.

They loved each other.

They're all they had.

What else was there if they didn't have one another?

And then James and Lily had to take Harry into hiding.


End file.
